


First Dance

by melroihag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, SwanBeliever, Wedding, WhiteSwan, captainswan - Freeform, cs wedding, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Three precious moments shared after Emma and Killian’s wedding. This fic is a re-imagining of the musical episode, as if the curse didn't happen, so everyone is dancing and enjoying themselves.





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> After a stressful week for the fandom, I thought I'd share some scenes I dreamt up.
> 
> This particular scene takes place as soon as the song ‘Happy Beginning’ from the musical episode, ends.

A content sigh escaped Henry as he looked around himself, finding his grandparents swaying in each others arms to the music. To his left he could see Zelena twirling his mother Regina, and he laughed when she caught his eye, giving him a wink.  
In the centre of the dance floor, his gaze landed upon his other mother, and he found a small lump forming in his throat.  
He watched from the sidelines as she gazed up at her now husband, with the most dazzling smile lighting up her face.  
The Captain’s back was facing Henry, so he couldn’t see, but he knew that the pure joy radiating from the his mother was no doubt mirrored in his new step-father, also.

He hadn’t realised how long he’d been watching the newlywed’s dance, until Granny sidled up beside him and cleared her throat to get his attention.  
He looked over at the woman who cradled his infant uncle on her hip. She rocked from side to side, giving Henry a knowing smile.  
“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Granny said, smiling warmly over at the happy couple.  
Henry couldn’t help but look back over at his mother and nod in agreement.  
“You should cut in.” Granny suggested, causing Henry to glance over at her as if she had two heads.  
“What?” he asked, his palms beginning to sweat.  
Granny rolled her eyes affectionately and placed the arm she wasn't holding Neil with, around Henry’s shoulders.  
“I’m sure the Captain would be more than happy to let you cut in, for a dance with your mother.” she tilted her head slightly at the young man.  
Henry took a deep steadying breath and shook his arms out slightly.  
“A dance. Right. With my mom.” he said seemingly to himself, as he nodded his head rigorously.  
Granny saw that he was psyching himself out, so she gently nudged him forward onto the dance floor, where guests instantly moved to create a makeshift path for him.

Looking over his shoulder, he felt his face warm significantly as the older lady shooed him with her hands, encouraging him to go ahead.  
Regina waltzed passed him with David as he turned back around, and then he felt an arm loop through his. To his left now stood his grandmother, beaming up at him.  
Sensing her grandson’s nerves, Snow leant in to whisper in his ear.  
“You take the bride, I take the groom.” she said conspiratorially, causing Henry to chuckle.  
“Deal.” he said, as they made their way across the dance floor.

Snow tapped Killian on the shoulder and grinned up at him.  
“Is now a good time to have a dance with my son-in-law?” she asked, looking pointedly at Henry so Killian could understand.  
A brilliant smile graced the groom’s features as he placed a swift parting kiss on his bride’s knuckles, and bowing before offering his mother-in-law his hand.  
“Now is as good a time as any.” he grinned, shooting Henry an encouraging wink, before leading Snow away to dance.Henry reached up to scratch behind his ear, in a nervous tick that Emma noticed he’d pick up from Killian, causing her heart to flutter slightly.“Would you maybe like to dance?” he asked, holding his free hand out towards his mother.  
A lump formed in Emma throat at how bashful he looked and her heart swelled once more.  
Not trusting her voice to deceive her, she simply nodded, smiling adoringly as he smiled back at her.

Henry was now tall enough that Emma could rest her head on his shoulder, as he took the lead.  
Time seemed to stand still as Emma danced with her son, but after awhile he spoke up, catching her slightly off guard.  
“So, Operation Cobra was a success.” he announced proudly.  
Emma lifted her head from his shoulder and raised a brow in silent question.  
As if reading her mind, he answered her unspoken question.  
“…to bring back the happy endings.” he said glancing over at Killian who was laughing with Snow as he twirled her.  
Emma followed his gaze and warmth spread through her at the sight of her mother and her pirate looking so carefree as they danced.  
“I’d say so.” she hummed, returning her gaze to Henry.  
He was still smiling, but now watching Zelena get hit on by an intoxicated Leroy, when Emma took a moment to really look at him.  
He’d grown so much since she’d first met him and that thought alone caused unbidden tears to fill her eyes.  
A look of alarm morphed onto Henry’s face as he saw a stray tear fall from his mothers face.  
“Mom, are you alright? Did I step on your foot?” he asked frantically looking down at his feet.  
Emma shook her head, pulling him in close and hugging him tightly.  
“I’m fine, Kid.” she breathed, a small smile playing on her lips as he sank into her arms.  
“In fact, I’m great.” she said, pulling back slightly and giggling as she ruffled his head lightly.  
Henry rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement as he led them into the right step once more.

 

The energy around them could only be described as magical. Emma could feel all the happiness in the room and it got her thinking.  
“Y’know… I’ve never really had a proper chance to thank you.” she said, her eyes landing on confused hazel ones.  
“Between curses and fighting the new big bad in town…” she listed the absurd events that happened all too regularly in the quaint little town.  
“I guess what I’m trying to say, is that none of this would be happening if it weren’t for you.” she smiled as another stray happy-tear fell.  
Henry opened his mouth to comment, but she cut him off before he had the chance to speak.  
“Without you, I wouldn’t have even heard of Storybrooke.” she said and both she and Henry laughed. “Without you, I wouldn’t have found my family.” she said, her eyes clocking her parents and her husband, before returning to Henry’s hazel eyes.  
“Without you, Kid… I wouldn’t be who I am today.” she said simply, her heart swelling as Henry looked down with a shy smile on his face.  
“When I came to Storybrooke, I became the Saviour… and even though it hasn’t always been easy. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” she said, lifting his chin gently to look at him.  
“And after everything I’ve done, defeating villains and slaying dragons, crossing realms and breaking curses…” she trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief.  
“None of that success…” she began, but shook her head as she worded herself differently, “None of those accomplishments will ever compare to you, Kid.” she said, caressing his cheek gently, watching as his gave her a watery smile.

A single tear fell from Henry’s face and Emma swiped it away with the pad of her thumb.  
“Henry.” she said his name with so much admiration, he couldn’t help but glance down bashfully one more.  
“You believed in me when I didn’t even believe in myself. You trusted me when I didn’t trust myself and you forgave me, when I couldn’t forgive myself.” she said, her voice breaking slightly as she thought of when she gave him up for adoption.  
The squeeze of Henry’s hand brought her back to the present, and she thanked him as he wiped a tear of hers away for her.  
“I guess what I’m trying to get at, is that… you’re the real hero of this story, Kid.” she grinned at him, causing a blush to colour his cheeks.  
“I dunno…” he said causing Emma to roll her eyes fondly at how modest he always was.“I’d say we make a good team.” he concluded, with a triumphant grin on his face.

Feeling a little more confident with his dancing skills, he took a step back and twirled his mother, before bringing her back into step.  
“Smooth, Kid.” she teased lightly, “Did Grandpa teach you how to dance?” she giggled.  
“Actually, it was Hook.” he said smugly, watching as Emma gaped.  
She caught Killian’s eyes across the room and shook her head amusedly as he winked and smirked at her.  
“Of course it was him.” she sighed contently.  
“You should’ve seen it though. Grandpa and Killian having a dance off… who knew waltzing could be so intense?” Henry laughed at the memory of his dance lessons, pre-wedding.  
Emma’s eyes widened with mischief, “Tell me you got some footage of it.” she stifled a giggle behind her hand.  
Henry reached into his back pocket and revealed his phone, with a little shake of his hand.  
“Oh, I recorded the entire thing.” he said smugly, his eyes shining with the same mischief in Emma’s.  
“You’re the best!” she reached up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to the crown of his head.  
“I know.” he agreed, pocketing his phone again.

As the piece of music came to a close, Henry searched his mothers gaze and wondered if she wanted another dance.  
Emma could see the question behind his eyes, and as if reading his thoughts again, tugged on his hand to pull him closer. She caught Killian’s eyes over her son’s shoulder and was grateful for the nod of acknowledgement he sent her way. The fond smile on his lips warmed her heart as Killian watched her dance with her son.  
Emma lay her head on Henry’s shoulder once more, and felt her heart swell as he rest his head against hers, swaying them gradually in time with the music.  
Closing her eyes, Emma let herself take note of every aspect of this moment. Engraving it in her memory permanently, so there’d be no way she could possibly forget, even the tiniest detail. Not even another memory-wiping curse.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if any of this felt out of character. I haven't written a OUAT inspired fic in a long time.  
> I do hope you enjoyed it though. Leave a review with what you think?


End file.
